In some existing virtual worlds, users can play games created by third parties. In existing systems, however, the third-party games may be limited to the same technology as that used for the virtual worlds in which they are played. For example, if a given virtual world uses Flash technology, a third-party game played in that virtual world may be restricted to Flash. Furthermore, virtual world providers may not be in control of games played within the virtual world with respect to memory usage, runtime errors, and/or other aspects of game control. Additionally, user authentication may be convoluted in that separate user authentications may be required for a virtual world and games played within that virtual world.